Love and Adam Copeland
by SBMFanatic
Summary: Cena's best friend and Edge have a relationship. This is what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**I own NOTHING recognized. I wish I did, but, I don't. On with the story.**

Starts off at the 2009 Royal Rumble. Adam Copeland's(Edge) girlfriend, and John Cena's best friend was there. Her name, Haley Anne Davis. She was 25, had golden brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and a body like Mickie James's. She was sweet for the most part, but if you made her mad, she was like a firecracker.

Haley was growing weary of the attitude she got from Adam. She had been on tour with him for two weeks, and he hadn't made time for just them. She was tired and wanting to go home by this point. Adam, along with a small group of their friends, entered their hotel room, a small party in mind. They entered to find an upset Haley packing. Adam got a worried look.

"Where are you going Hales?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going home."

"To Florida?"

"No. To Massachusetts."

Their friends had left at this point, sensing the tension.

"Massachusetts? Why?"

"I'm done Adam. I've been here for two weeks. Two! You know how many nights were just me and you?"

"Umm, none?"

"None! I came here to spend some time with you, not the whole WWE. And, I quit."

Adam grabbed her hands, pleading with her not to go. "Babe, don't go. What do you wanna do tonight? We can do anything you want. Just, don't go." Haley, tears building up in her eyes, pulled away, shaking her head.

"No. I, I can't. I'm sorry. I love you, but, I can't do this anymore." She quickly grabbed her stuff and left, a few tears escaping her eyes. Adam sank to his knees, tears escaping his eyes as he felt his heart shatter.

**Review please, and let me know what you think. THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up. I own nothing recognized, sadly. Anyways, on with the story.**

Adam put on a brave face after Haley left. He fooled some people, but, his friends knew how messed up he was on the inside. Adam kept working, throwing himself into his feuds. He had girls after Haley, but they never lasted. After a while, Adam got injured. He had torn his Achilles tendon. He needed surgery to fix it. He was grateful for it, and hated it at the same time. As the doctor put him under, his thoughts were of Haley.

(_lettering like this=flashbacks)_

_It was soon after Adam and Haley had started dating. Adam had a short break and was going to visit her. His plane landed in Boston, which was where she lived. When he stepped off of the plane, he scanned the area for her. Haley, his girlfriend of six months, was searching for him, wearing blue jean shorts, black tank, and black wedged flip-flops. She smiled when she saw him. She got pulled into a massive hug when Adam reached her._

_She kissed him and said, "I missed you."_

_"I missed you too Hales. Ready to go?"_

_"Yeah. C'mon." They linked hands and left, happy to be with the other._

_The next few days were amazing to Haley. She realized that she was falling hard for Adam, and was okay with it. Soon enough though, they were back at the airport. She sighed nestled herself in his arms._

_"It sucks that you have to go."_

_"I know. You should come on the road with me once. You'd see John more."_

_"True. Next time."_

_"Next time?"_

_"Yeah. Next time you come see me, I'll leave with you for a little bit."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah. If you want me to."_

_"Of course I do." He kissed her, happy. She returned the kiss, just as happy._

_*another time*_

_It was the night of their one year anniversary. Haley was staying with Adam at his home in Florida. She returned to find his house decorated nicely. Adam greeted her, wildflowers in hand._

_"Adam, it's beautiful."_

_"I take it you like how I decorated?"_

_"Yeah. I love it."_

_Adam grinned and kissed her. "I love you Haley Anne Davis."_

_"I love you too, Adam Joseph Copeland."_

_They ended up consumating their relationship that night, enjoying it fully._

Adam missed those days. He missed Haley. He wished, in his drug-induced sleep, that she was there and would give him another chance.

**So, there's chapter two. I hope you liked it. Please review, fave, whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing recognized. I wish I did, but don't we all?**

Haley thanked John as he got her into Adam's hospital room. "Thanks John."

"Yep. You gonna work things out with him?"

"I'm gonna try."

"Well, good luck Hales. Call if you need me."

"I will. Thanks again though, Johnny. Appreciate it."

"I know. And, you're welcome. Later."

"Bye."

He nodded and left, leaving her alone with Adam.

She sat on the chair next to the bed, scooting in as close as she could. She lightly ran her fingers over his face, reconnecting with it. She softly said, "I miss you Adam. And, I still love you. I just wish you were up to hear it." She relaxed in the chair, waiting for him to wake up. A while later, her wish was granted.

Adam groaned as he woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around, spotting Haley. He rubbed his eyes, then pinched himself, not believing that she was there. He realized that she really was there and thought, 'she looks more beautiful than ever'. Haley giggled as Adam pinched himself.

She softly greeted, "hi Adam."

"Haley. What are you doing here? I thought you were done with me when you left a few months ago."

"I know. I miss you Adam. I wish I could take back the whole leaving thing."

"Why did you leave me though", he asked, confused. "I thought you loved me."

"I wasn't in your life anymore Adam. You were too involved with work and social life to notice. I did love you Adam, and, I still do."

"You still love me?"

"Yeah. I love you Adam. I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too. And if you want, maybe we can give 'us' another try?"

"You wanna give 'us' another try? Even after that whole mess?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm sorry that I didn't put you first in my life. Just, give me another chance. Give 'us' another chance. Just say okay. Say okay, and I promise that I will try to be everything you need. Say okay, and give me your heart again."

Haley took a shaky breath and whispered, "okay Adam. Okay."

Adam smiled and offered her a hug. She took it, taking in the comfort and safety he offered. She laid on the bed next to him, cuddling with him. He kissed her forehead and let out a content sigh.

A while later, she softly said, "I love you Adam Joseph Copeland."

"I love you too, Haley Anne Davis. More than you'll ever know." She gave him a kiss and smiled, feeling happier then she had for a while.

**That's my story. What do you think about it?**


End file.
